JacobxBella
by Anbisja
Summary: Another day at LaPush. Bella and Jacob go for a walk... but something happens to Bella that catches her off guard.


This is my first story so bare with me 3 If the characters seem OOC let me know I'll do what I can to make up for it later.

Disclaimer

I do not own any part of Jacob or Bella… Or any part of the twilight series for that matter… If I did though… drool

It had been so many months since _he _left. It still hurt to think about it. I shouldn't have thought on it so much, but when I was in bed at night, all I could think of was the way he used to hold me. The way he used to touch me and kiss me. I curled up in my bed and tried to hold myself together. I wondered if _he _would ever come back. I tried to put _him _out of my mind. The next day I was supposed to visit Jacob again. I loved how he made me feel almost whole again. I still was having trouble with the fact that he was a werewolf. I could almost feel the hurt of the day I saw him after his transformation. He had apologized so many times after that. I sighed and forced myself into sleep. I was dreading that all too familiar nightmare that was to come.

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. "Figures…" I whispered to myself. I lied back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling in my room. The light from my window was surprisingly bright. "Hmm…" I thought. It was going to be a nice day to be with Jacob. It was Sunday so Charlie would be gone fishing all day. He was already gone by the time I made it downstairs. I had myself a bowl of cereal before I jumped into my truck and drove to LaPush. I could feel the excitement building inside of me as I came closer and closer to Jacob. I parked in front of his house and as usual he came running out at the sound of my rumbling engine.

"Bella!" He yelled out. I smiled and waved to him. I already was feeling almost me again. He ran up to me and picked me up to give me a hug.

"Can't … breathe…" He let me down gently and smiled. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I looked up at his bare chest and sighed. "Really Jake, can't you bring yourself to put a shirt on?" He laughed at me.

"I just woke up gimme a break!" He took my hand and brought me inside his house. I waved at Billy as we passed him going to the living room. "So what are we doing today?" Jacob asked. I thought about what to do, but I didn't care what it was as long as I was with him.

"How about we walk down the beach and I'll think of something." I could see the lack of enthusiasm in his eyes. We walked on the beach almost everyday. "I know I know… I'll think of something soon okay?" I flashed him a half smile and he seemed pretty satisfied with it.

We left the house and walked down to the beach holding hands. I was definitely being selfish. I wanted to hold hands because it felt good. He wanted to hold hands because he wanted me. I tried to tell him that I didn't want the same things as he did, but he didn't seem to care. I looked up at him and his expression seemed sad.

"What's the matter Jake?" He looked down at me and sighed.

"Nothing really… Can I ask you something?" I realized we had stopped. Close to where our spot on the beach was. I could see the sun bleached tree ahead. He turned me to face him. He towered over me.

"Sure go ahead." I pulled his hand down so that we could sit. It was a bit easier to keep eye contact this way instead of looking to far up all the time.

"Bella, I know this is a touchy subject, but do you ever expect… _You know who_ to come back?" I words nearly ripped open the hole in my chest. I let go of his hand and held my arms to my body.

"Jacob… I… I don't think so." The words coming out of my mouth were a reminder of what I had been so eagerly waiting to forget. Remembering that terrible night in the forest sent shivers through my spine. I started to shake and I could feel myself breaking down. I was on the brink of tears when I felt Jacob come closer to me. His body was so hot. He held me in his arms and I couldn't hold it in any more. I sobbed. I was crying so hard that my body was shivering. He held me tightly still, stroking my hair and whispering in my ear.

"Its okay Bella, I'm here for you. Don't worry." It seemed like I had cried for hours. I realized that it really hadn't been that long. I just don't like to cry. Jacob leaned back to look at my face. "You okay Bells?"

"I feel a little better." I was surprised by the truth in my answer. I looked up at Jacob and felt a quick twist in my stomach. It wasn't something I was expecting so I quickly pulled away from him and forced myself to look away.

"What? What's the matter?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Was this what I thought it was? Butterflies? I couldn't believe it. I hadn't had butterflies since… I was surprised again since I didn't spiral downward at the thought of what used to be. I looked at Jacob and he was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Um.. N.. nothing. It's nothing." I tried not to look at him because I didn't want my eyes to give me away. The last thing I needed at that moment was him knowing I had butterflies for him. I wondered if his hearing was as good as his sense of smell. My heart was pounding against my chest. "What's wrong with me?!" I hissed under my breath.

"What was that?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Did he know? I was afraid to look up. Then he reached out to my face and pulled it to his. "Bella?" His voice was deep and almost sensual. It made my heart skip a beat.

"What the hell?!" I hissed again. I was almost beating myself in the chest. I didn't want _butterflies_ happening to me, especially not with Jacob. I could hear him laughing under his breath. "Oh man…" I knew he knew at that moment. He leaned in to talk to me close to my ear.

"What's wrong Bella? Is it something I said?" His hot breath in my ear was making my heart race faster. He reached up to run his fingers through my hair.

"Jacob…" His name was all I could get out of my mouth before he kissed me. His was mouth warm and inviting. I pushed him away breaking the hold he had on me. He smiled my favorite smile and leaned in close to my mouth again.

"Isn't this what you want?" I shook my head in an attempt to hide the truth. He kissed me lightly on the mouth this time. "Hmm… Your heart begs to differ." As he talked to me with his mouth so close to mine. I could hardly believe what I was thinking. What was coming over me? I pulled back to look into his eyes. His big brown eyes were different. The look he was giving me was nothing I'd seen in him before. It was a look of lust. I wondered what my face looked like. Was I giving off the same look? He was biting his lip and I took note of it. He looked so sexy. I never noticed before. Well, I did but not so lustfully. His body was so muscular and broad. His bronze skin was soft and smooth. His chest was thick and defined. I wanted to reach out and rub my hands on him. I almost slapped myself in the face. Jacob?! Sexy?! Ugh. I couldn't take it. I jumped up and started to walk away. I could hear him behind me laughing. "Where are you going?" He called out.

"I don't know yet." I could feel my face was red hot. I was blushing. I knew he had to know. He _kissed _me. Next thing I knew he was holding me from behind.

"Bella, I don't need to read minds to know what you're thinking." Again surprised. No hole opened up. I knew who else couldn't read my mind. I was expecting to fall out then and there. He spun me around in his arms and leaned down to kiss me again. This time he wasn't going to let me go. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and kissed me so passionately I almost stopped breathing. I flung my arms around his thick neck and tugged at his hair trying to release myself. This only made him more forceful. I couldn't hold back anymore and I couldn't understand this new sense of feeling. He pulled off of me and we walked into the forest just off of the beach. He picked me up and pinned me up against a tree. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he kissed me again.

"Jacob.." I whispered. I could feel his heart beat racing with mine. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I don't know what you're doing to me…"

"I could say the same to you." He slid his fingers down my face and touched my neck. He put his hand behind my neck and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll try not to be so rough." I shivered. His voice was so bass and sexy I couldn't stop myself from taking his face and pressing it to mine. He kissed me deeply and moved to kiss my neck. He slid his hand into my shirt touching my bare back. I arched my back and let out a low moan. He took in a breath so fast it hissed. I was sure he liked me making noise. I wanted to try something. As he was still kissing my neck I was close to his ear. It felt good already, so I didn't feel guilty for making him go mad.

"Oh.. Jacob.." I moaned in his ear. I felt his body stop. He started to shake. He pulled back to look into my eyes. It worked. I smiled lightly and gently stroked his face. He made a face that looked as though it were begging me to not to do that again. No, I was going to do what ever it took to make him go off. He started to kiss me again but this time I reached up to the back of his neck and kissed him hard and passionately. I started to rub my hand on his bare chest. His heart was beating almost as fast as mine. I was obsessed with getting it to beat harder, so I broke free of the kiss and with the sexiest voice I could come up with I whispered in his ear. "Take me Jake… I want you." It worked. I felt his heart stop and start again only it was beating faster than mine. He pulled away to look at me again. The lust in his eyes was stronger than ever. His breathing was uneven.

"Bella.. I warned you." Not even a moment after he said that to me, he ripped off my shirt. I didn't care. I didn't want him to take it easy on me. I wanted him to give me all of him. He kissed me deeper and harder than I could take. I ran my nails down his back and he arched it. He kissed me down my neck and swiftly un-hooked my bra. "Mmm" He moaned as he kissed my chest. Still being gentle he kissed me more. My breasts were heaving as I breathed in and out. He kissed them and I began to breathe even more heavily.

"Nnn.. Jake.." I wanted him to let go. He almost did. As I said his name he bit me slightly. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him again. I slid my hand down his chest and reached for the button on his pants. He pulled back quickly and looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked as I exhaled.

"If you do that.. Bella, there is no telling what I might do to you." In response I kissed him again. I unbuttoned his pants and put my hand in his pants and began to massage him. He was already hard.

"Mmm.. I can't wait." I whispered. I could feel his body stiffen. But his face was making one of pleasure. I was doing well, thankfully. He hissed and his jaw stiffened.

"Ah.. Bella…" When he said my name I couldn't hold back. I kissed him hard and rubbed him faster. I could hear the tree behind me making noise. He was still holding me up with one arm. The other was on the tree and he was squeezing it. His grip was so tight he was breaking the tree. "Nnng… Bella… I can't.." He kissed my breasts again only this time he nibbled on my nipples lightly. The sudden rush of pleasure made me tighten my grip on him and he bit harder. I hissed.

"Hmm Jake? What can't you do?" I whispered in his ear.

"If you keep being so sexy I can't stop myself.. I won't be able to." This is what I wanted. I leaned into his ear and gathered all the sexy in me.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to hear me scream your name?" I still had my hand massaging him and he looked back at me with such ferocity in his face. I knew he was close. Ultimate control was what I had and it made my body hot. He was still reacting to what I had said. He resumed kissing my chest and I started to writhe in his arm. I moved with the rhythm of my hand on him. I could feel him stiffen in my hand and I wasn't going to be much longer until he climaxed. I had an idea and hopefully he wouldn't be mad at me. While he kissed and licked my nipples, and as I was writhing against his body I yelled as sexily as I could, "Oh Jacob! Jacob! JACOB!" I felt his body stiffen and I could feel him release.

"Ahhn… Bella…" He groaned and leaned forward onto me. His body glistened in the sunlight. I kissed him on the head as he was catching his breath.

"Jacob… Are you okay?" I knew he was, I just wanted to confirm.

"Bells, what was that about? Not that I'm complaining." He was still out of breath. I didn't have an answer for him, but I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'll let you know when I find out." I kissed him on the mouth and he smiled too.

A/N:

Okay… this is my first story with any sexual… ness in it. Lol.

It's kind of long, but I hope you like it.

Oh! I didn't let them have sex mostly because, Bella is Edward's… Even though she slipped up in my story she needs to lose it to Edward. :3 Oh will he be mad… . Besides… is that what you really wanted:p

Please review 33


End file.
